User talk:Yyp
Future interviews Hey Yyp! I know I already said this but thanks again for all the publicity for my interview with Erin. Anyway, this does not necessarily have to be in the immediate future, but I have figured out a way to translate from English to Japanese and back rather easily and I wanted to propose that perhaps in the future we could *possibly* conduct interviews with Japanese speaking people involved in Bleach (ex. Kubo) via email. As I said this is not of the utmost priority, but it is something to consider in the future. In the meantime, I will continue my work on the wiki and my goal is to have Soul Resureccion complete, photos and all, before the end of the month when I will leave for my vacation. Thanks Again! -- 11:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Image stuff Hi, I'm Minish, sorta new here and stuff. Err, I saw you deleted the file Mitsuru Kirijo.gif with the summary 'Not in use'; it's just an image I'd uploaded for use on my userpage -- I'm pretty sure I had the userpage template on there and there is a link to it on my userpage, so it was in use. Just checking if there was a mistake here or if I'd screwed up or something -- if not, I assume it's alright for me to reupload it? -'Minish Link' 23:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandenreich Infobox Color I was wondering if there was any reason behind choosing orange for the Vandenreich infobox, as it isn't a color that I would readily associate with either the Quincy or the Vandenreich (at least from the few color pages we've seen). I thought blue might be a better option but that it would be best to ask you in case there was something that precluded this. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Yyp, I'll definitely make sure to ask Salubri as I think his input on the choice of color would be worthwhile anyway. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Kubo interview via twitter Hey glad to see you back. Anyway, I was wondering if we could do an interview with Kubo via twitter. I have translated both a request and questions into Japanese and I wanted to know what you think about the idea. If you need more elaboration I would be glad to further explain myself. Anyway here is the transcript for the questions and interview requesting with the Japanese on top and English translation on the bottom. *こんにちは久保先生、私たちは、国際「BLEACH」百科事典とファンのサイトを表すし、私たちあなたの忙しいスケジュールから時間がかかるし、Twitter 経由で私たちとのインタビューを行うかどうかは不思議に思っていたか。 Hello Kubo-Sensei, We represent an international Bleach encyclopedia and fan site and we were wondering if you could take time from your busy schedule and do an interview with us via Twitter? *「BLEACH」その最終的な話アーク何ができるのファンを今後期待され、今はどのように感じるか？ How do you feel now that Bleach is in its final story arc, and what can fans expect in the future? *漫画家の最も困難な義務は何です。 What is the most difficult duty of being a manga-ka? *場合よりアニメ関与していたし、将来別のアニメーションのフォームに戻ります「BLEACH」希望しますか? Do you wish you were more involved with the anime and do you wish Bleach to return in another animated form in the future? *ライブの「BLEACH」movies の可能性についていかに感じる、彼らの成功の鍵は何だろう？ How do you feel about the potential of the live-action Bleach movies and what would be the key for their success? *何あなたのお気に入りの章これまで書かれている「BLEACH」のですか？ What is your favorite chapter of Bleach you have written so far? *何かがあったら何かなるだろうという何を変更できるで「BLEACH」and を記述を後悔されていますか？ Has there been anything you have regretted writing in Bleach and if there was anything you could change what would it be? *いくつかのファンが知らない文字テーマ曲まだ、具体的に、主題の一部の文字、Vandenreich のメンバーとは何か。 What are some of the character theme songs that fans do not know yet, more specifically some of the character themes for members of the Vandenreich? *何は、ファンには、クレイジーの経験でしたか？ What was the craziest experience you had with a fan? *国内外のファンを満たすために、世界のどこが場合は、ここで、行きたいですか？ If you could go anywhere in the world to meet fans outside of Japan, where would you like to go? *西洋と東洋の影響で「BLEACH」のミックスの調整方法 How do you balance the mix of both western and eastern influences in Bleach? *文字の組み合わせとそれについての戦いのファンによって悩まされて得ないか？ Do you get annoyed by character pairings and fans fighting about it? *どのように創造的なプロセスを長年にわたって変わりましたか？ How has the creative process changed for you over the years? *インスピレーションの文字を作成するのには、あなたの文字のいずれかの友人、家族、または有名人に触発されている？ Where do find inspiration in creating characters and are any of your characters inspired by friends, family, or famous people? *どのように多くの異なる民族、国籍、多くの異なる文字 of「BLEACH」を作るか？ How many different ethnicities and nationalities make up the many different characters of Bleach? *文字について記述する難しいですか？ Which character do you find to be the most challenging to write? *第二次世界大戦はどのように「BLEACH」の世界に影響を受けていますか？ How has World War II influenced the world of Bleach? *何を感じる「BLEACH」の背後にある主要なメッセージであるか。 What do you feel is the main message of behind Bleach? *作成した、お気に入りの人格 （パーソナリティ） とは何ですか？ What is your favorite character (personality) you have created? *失われたエージェント円弧に戻って、私たちより銀城過去、なぜ彼はソウル・ソサエティを裏切ったについて聞くか。 Going back to the lost agent arc, will we hear more about Ginjou's past and why he betrayed Soul Society? *前弧ですがものは何でもあなたの理由を使用していた望んだことどの概念それらの概念を開発できるがか。 Are there any concepts that you wished you had used in previous arcs but for whatever reason you could not develop those concepts? *文学作品、または取得する特定の inspired「BLEACH」ので、漫画のビジネスに直接に触発している漫画作品ですか？ Are there were any literary pieces, or manga works that have inspired you to get into the manga business, and if any in particular inspired Bleach「BLEACH」directly? *どのくらいこの最後の弧の最後を信じますか？ How long do you believe this final arc will last? *「BLEACH」後の別のシリーズを行う予定ですか？ Do you plan to do another series after Bleach? *専用の画像ホームページ BLEACH-Wiki を引くことができるか。 Could you draw an exclusive picture for our website Bleach Wiki? -- 16:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) buzzbee and unnamed vandereich r same person hi just wanted to let u know the articles u guys have of buzzbee and the unnamed vandenreich member r the same person i noticed when i re read chapters 494 and 495 cause the guy who cut down kira and killed those 3 reapers then he removed his hood. Then in chapter 495 that vandereich member nanana najahkoop asked rose if someone died and Rose said i don't need to answer and najahkoop said there is the energy that disappeared is where buzzbee is. i'm not complaining or telling u guys how to do ur job but u might want to look into those to chapters again to confirm what i'm telling u or u guys could just be waiting for them to show his name on the pages but i read every chapter 4 times every week to make sure i don't miss any clues. Just thought i let u know. please don't ban me from the site cause i stated my opinion. thank you for listening Relationships hi hi! i was wondering if we can add "relationship" to every bleach characters pages? is that a no or yes? Sejy Hwang i got your message! rlly? why not? Feedback I don't have much info on the life action movie move or this wiki. To be honest, I am completely against the ideal too. But thank you for feedback ;P Fan-fiction wiki? I'll take a look. And thanks again for the feedback, you guys rock! I've come to this wiki quite often! -Tame Hueco Mundo Navigation It doesn't seem like anyone has noticed at all, but the title of this navigation template is spelled "Heuco Mundo" other than the correct spelling, "Hueco Mundo". -- Huh, it's normal again.-- :Godisme fixed the typo. Thanks for pointing it out 10:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yyp! I have made an article about the true Aizen's Bankai which is (or I think) Kanzen Zaimin. It's not a fic it's an article of investigation. I have published it in the spanish-wikia because thats my language. I would like to published here, many has recomended me that. I think the article is very valuable and has not the attention that it deserves. Where can I put it ? and would you give me some help with the traduction? I can translate all and after that, when you read the article can make the adjustments. Ok, I hope you can help me. Cause I think would be a very important input. Shunkō Image Gallery Given that the Image Galleries are the territory of the admins, I was wondering if you could please create one for the Shunkō page like those of other techniques? Currently the page has an image section with pictures that don't really serve much of a purpose there, other than maybe "SuiFeng shunko incomplete.gif", which could easily be placed in the description section instead. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Welcome Thanks for the message. I love Bleach ~~YoshiWii1~~ :You're welcome Yoshi 19:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) AVatar hey,its me rokinurwurld. i'm new here and i dnt even know how to fricken put up my pro pic! plz help! Committee Nomination - Glass Heart The members of the committee have all supported Glass Heart to join. Would you start up the admin discussion.-- Hello I been wondering. Why was Colgatecity Blocked on this site. Because me and colgate has a rough history with each other and been wonder if you can help me out figure out what I should do with him. Or better yet. Why he is blocked? So if in the near future I could reference of any wrong doings. 19:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) New at Bleach Wiki Hi Yyp! Thanks for the message. I'm still new here and still learning the ropes. Again thanks so much. AirenSakura (talk) 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Technique Pages Sorry if this question has been asked before and I don't mean any offense, but I was just wondering if there should be a page for every technique that appears in Bleach. I mean I can understand giving named techniques like Getsuga Tenshō, Higa Zekkō, and Lanza del Relámpago a page, but is it necessary to give unnamed techniques like Reiatsu Ropes, Teleportation, and Fissure of Fire a page. Also these page seem somewhat redundant since they're just stating what has already been said in that section of that character's page. Once again I don't mean any offense, I was just wondering. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 23:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Zanpakuto I did some thinking, and i might add that Zanpakuto could be seen as the "Id" of a Shinigami's personality, as they do not relate to time, and are seen as base impulses. This is further evidenced by the fact that when Muramasa heightened their impulses or desires, they were not able to overcome these internal stimuli themselves, and had to have their Shinigami help them. NinjaRenegade (talk) 04:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Volumes Hey, Im going to start the volumes now, moving them and changing the names on pages. Can you keep an eye out for any mistakes the bot may be making? I am going to set it to autorun but if you notice it is doing something wrong, just leave a message on the bots talk page and it will stop it.-- Vandenreich Did Kubo ever say tha one of the Vandenreich is an Ishida?--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 21:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I though so. Forgotten Alchemist said Kubo said it on his twitter.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 21:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thank you.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 22:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lots of jobs for me Why thank you for all that work :) The bot is running now. It is having trouble identifying a few of the pages but it should considerably lower the amount of double redirects to the point where the rest can be done manually.-- There are about 300 left that the bot is not getting for some reason. My guess is that the bot can only get the first 500 pages from the special page. When the cache resets on the page, Ill try it again. If not, Ill use my other bot to fix them I was trying to add something in for Kurōdo's page, but when I pressed publish, everything disappeared. How do I fix this? Protected Pages Mind digging through The protected pages and unlocking as many of those as you can. Some of them have been locked for well over a year.-- Sounds fine to me.-- Chapter 504 Name Low priority but could we get a translation of the title of chapter 504 please so it can be noted on the page and Chapters page as is done with previous cases of the titles being in kanji. The kanji are 雷鳴の彼方へ and link to the raw. As I say its not a priority, but would be good to have at some stage whenever one of the translators has the time. Thanks 20:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :"Raimei no Kanata e" -- "Beyond the Thunder" is a perfect translation. "To the Thunder's Beyond" is more literal, but unnecessarily wordy and awkward. I'd go with the first. L44021 (talk) 01:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::L''' is correct, esp. since the strictly lit. is only really necessary in the Japanese itself, because of its necessary structure (compared to English). ::The only possible amendment I might suggest is to make it "To Beyond the Thunder", taking into account the usage of the particle he (pronounced and often written as simply e'') "to(ward)"--simpler "beyond (the) thunder" would probably just be ''raimei no kanata, lacking the he; but that would be it. Adam Restling (talk) 09:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Already been taken care of, but thanks for the reminder, I'd forgotten about the other ones (502 and -12.5). 21:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo's Text Reduction Hello Yyp, God said that you were the last one to work on Ichigo's text reduction. I decided to pick it up. Would you happen to remember where you last left off? [[User:Mohrpheus|'''Mohrpheus]] (Talk) 03:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And it's good to be back. I'll be sure to avoid that arc. I probably would anyway, if you know what I mean. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 09:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Toshirogin Please ban User:Toshirogin. He/she has been changing Toshiro Hitsugaya's battle stats multiple times. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 23:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 19:19, September 27, 2012 (UTC) A poll suggestion Hello, if I may, I have a suggestion for a poll that could be on the main page. Why not do one for Ichigo's best battle or Favourite among Ichigo's opponents. Considering some of the characters this would cover, I think it would be a very interesting poll. A few more suggestions: *Favourite permanent change to Bleach (Aizen's defection/defeat, Rukia's promotion, etc.) *Lieutenant/seated officer that you would most like to see promoted to Captain *Favourite battle involving one of Ichigo's friends *Favourite espada battle *Favourite anime season *Saddest Bleach moment *Most under-used character *Most over-used character *Favourite character death (as in, who had the best death, not whose death made you happiest) *Favourite anime-exclusive character *Favourite anime exclusive mini-arc (Forest of Menos, etc.) *Favourite gotei 13 division *Best main villain And so on and so forth. -- Brian McClure (talk) 03:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was bored (and in a helpful mood), so I went to the suggestion page and put together a few easy copy and paste polls I'd like to see done in the future. Use them if you wish. -- Brian McClure (talk) 20:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) With Yamamoto (seemingly) defeated in the manga, now might be a good time to run a "Which character would you most like to see become head captain" with the options being all the current captains and maybe Ichigo. -- Brian McClure (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Well the current one is there because of his demise, timed to coincide with it. I think it may be quite a while before we get to the point of having a new captain commander so I don't see a rush on that. 16:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Two things 1. http://imgur.com/lxy0r is the background I put up on Answers to account for the new size. Sal wanted to use it here but when I tried linking it to him and Arrancar last night, they were too busy talking about FMA so the job of uploading it here falls on you now. 2. All of the committee (barring Sun who is MIA for a while), has voted in favor of adding Mohrpheus and KuroAshi98 to the committee. So now its up to the admins.-- Re:Bot Mess Up Easy fix. I'll run it now.-- User:Ichigoappu This user has been posting false information on articles. He/she has also been advertising a facebook page, and telling other users to like it on FB. [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 11:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting the bad edits. It's seems to be just someone new to editing wikis rather than someone deliberately harming the site, so not really a big deal, but thanks 16:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me Believe And Do (talk) 16:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome 16:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I'll let you make the call on this one since I may be biased on this call. Would you say Aizen was "recently featured" enough to be put up for voting in the featured article? He was mentioned in 510 and there was a flashback to his imprisonment but I don't know if that qualifies. There are a few others that were seen recently that I'll put up but the other questionable ones were the ones on the cover of 512, having only appeared in one frame each. So what do you make of it?-- Categories Hey, there are a few uncategorized image galleries in . Mind taking care of those?-- Re:Answers No worries, I have it covered-- Characters Page This is of minor importance since I am probably the only one using the skin, but think you could try and help me with a problem with the characters page on Monobook? The page is blank in monobook and I have no idea why.-- Very odd, it is working now but was not before and Sun even said it was not. Probably something in a recent update causing some glitches now and then.-- Wanted Images Mind helping me clean some of the wanted images? There are 857 wanted images and I have vowed to do 10 a day until they are all cleaned up. Problem is quite a few of them are in locked pages, mostly user talk archives. So how about using those fancy shcmancy admin powers of yours to help me out?-- Question Hell, I want to ask where I can discuss about changing characters names. Thanks.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 18:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation on dead Fullbringers What do you think we should list as Kugo's etc affiliation in their infobox now? Obviously they are not affiliated with Xcution any longer but I can't think of what we should put in there now, Soul Society? Kukaku Shiba? Shiba Clan? I'm at a loss--